


一个脑洞

by Lydia_Han



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Han/pseuds/Lydia_Han
Relationships: 宇植





	1. Chapter 1

双黑。携手并进好青年x2。

任宇负责本业，鲨人采血按手印啥的。这个不提。 小鹿负责小红书编写（？）和精神控制，让目标充分感知到自己是弱者之后再交由任宇去搞定。

夫夫搭配干活不累。

这玩意儿其实是十六集观后突然有感……脑洞巨大又在最后一集鲨任宇诛心不带血的鹿，不让他p某a（这个词大家懂得）实在太对不起编剧最后把他弄成这么个在我眼里云泥之别的形象，那干脆成全编剧咯。

然而我前三篇精变相关全是任宇各种小可怜……干脆这回让徐理事夫夫双双把家还。


	2. Chapter 2

双黑。  
精神控制鹿。  
不知道是不是PUA的胡乱编，总之就是让被害人感觉到自己是弱者的一个鹿。  
关系私设：徐政学（原会长）的三个孩子中，徐家大姐（徐智媛）和徐智勋是同母亲姐弟，两人与徐任宇不同母。  
关系私设：徐智媛之女→徐妍书  
内容私设：大韩证券事件中，徐任宇把陆东植推进了楼里之后自己坠楼。  
  
Summary：  
当那个男人在世界上最狭窄的监牢里沉沦的时候，陆东植也在无数次回忆被推进窗口的瞬间。  
他对自己在电光火石的争斗中为了沈宝静而亵渎了那份母子之情感到抱歉，但同时，徐任宇那时的反应却让他感受到了一丝漆黑的愉悦……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：  
>  当那个男人在世界上最狭窄的监牢里沉沦的时候，陆东植也在无数次回忆被推进窗口的瞬间。  
>  他对自己在电光火石的争斗中为了沈宝静而亵渎了那份母子之情感到抱歉，但同时，徐任宇那时的反应却让他感受到了一丝漆黑的愉悦……

  
注：  
本章前半提及的关于徐任宇身世的内容出处为原剧官方发布的徐任宇原设，稍有文字改动。后续内容发展亦基于此设定。  
  
————  
  
大韩证券最后那次对决，再回忆的时候却好像裹着一层雾霭。  
一切的事件都还是清楚的，却又不知道为什么会这样的行动。  
突然出现在大脑里，徐任宇日记本的内容，更是让陆东植感到了一丝分裂。  
  
虽然徐任宇坠楼之后昏迷不醒，但这并不影响记者们像闻到肉味的野狗，把他的过去撕扯出来分食得干干净净。更何况徐政学死于他手，现任会长的徐智勋更是不愿意再庇护这个犯人，睁一只眼闭一只眼下他所有无伤大韩证券大雅的过去都被记者和警方翻了出来。沈宝静找过陆东植，把他放在光州骨灰堂的旧照片归还给他。信件和纸鹤已经没有了，交还陆东植的除了徐任宇留下的照片，还有她随口一说的，他的从前。  
  
——徐政学与职员所出的婚外子。  
——为了生存下去，只好舍弃了母亲。  
——为了地位，自身的软弱绝对不可以示人。  
——即便如此也没能得到承认的，可怜的庶出子。  
  
【你对你的生母只字不提，连她去世你也没有在她身边。】  
【虽然在日记里抱怨着自己的家人，却还是巴结着他们活着。】  
  
一种名为懊悔的情绪突然爬进了陆东植的回忆。他无意识地摩挲着相框的边缘，拇指不慎被割出一条细细血线。  
向宝静摆摆手示意自己没事，把拇指衔在嘴里。伤口咬开，腥咸的味道冲进口腔。陆东植心不在焉地轻微吮吸，却突然感到一阵失重。眼前绚烂的是首尔的霓虹，闪光的是破碎的玻璃。  
『……或许，这才是我拿到日记本那么久，即使再怎么说着了解你，也依然没有懂的东西。』  
开合的唇沾染了鲜血，陆东植盯着虚空中某一点，呆滞的喃喃自语。  
  
『你在那一瞬间……承认了自己吗。』  
『承认自己，是件好事吧。』  
一手提着消毒液和纱布，从门诊药房轻巧转身进入病房楼。避开门口执勤的警察和徐家派来的保镖，陆东植俯视着徐任宇安静的眉目。  
『承认自己的弱，是件好事吧。』  
指尖的伤口被双氧水洗得起皮，划过他脸颊时微微翻起。  
『以后，我也还想看到更多这样的好事啊……』  
手指触及的地方略微异样，他皱起眉头，拿出袋子里的消毒液，细细擦洗徐任宇下颌被剃刀划出的伤口。  
『……我还想再看一遍，你那时的眼神啊，理事。』  
收起带血的纱布，陆东植转过身，盯着那个看到全程手足无措的护士。  
『……你不会再犯这种错了，对吗？』  
他的眼睛像鹿一样无辜地亮着，光芒背后却是深不见底的虚无。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：  
>  当那个男人在世界上最狭窄的监牢里沉沦的时候，陆东植也在无数次回忆被推进窗口的瞬间。  
>  他对自己在电光火石的争斗中为了沈宝静而亵渎了那份母子之情感到抱歉，但同时，徐任宇那时的反应却让他感受到了一丝漆黑的愉悦……

Summary：  
当那个男人在世界上最狭窄的监牢里沉沦的时候，陆东植也在无数次回忆被推进窗口的瞬间。  
他对自己在电光火石的争斗中为了沈宝静而亵渎了那份母子之情感到抱歉，但同时，徐任宇那时的反应却让他感受到了一丝漆黑的愉悦……  
  
注：  
本章前半提及的关于徐任宇身世的内容出处为原剧官方发布的徐任宇原设，稍有文字改动。后续内容发展亦基于此设定。  
  
————  
  
大韩证券最后那次对决，再回忆的时候却好像裹着一层雾霭。  
一切的事件都还是清楚的，却又不知道为什么会这样的行动。  
突然出现在大脑里，徐任宇日记本的内容，更是让陆东植感到了一丝分裂。  
  
虽然徐任宇坠楼之后昏迷不醒，但这并不影响记者们像闻到肉味的野狗，把他的过去撕扯出来分食得干干净净。更何况徐政学死于他手，现任会长的徐智勋更是不愿意再庇护这个犯人，睁一只眼闭一只眼下他所有无伤大韩证券大雅的过去都被记者和警方翻了出来。沈宝静找过陆东植，把他放在光州骨灰堂的旧照片归还给他。信件和纸鹤已经没有了，交还陆东植的除了徐任宇留下的照片，还有她随口一说的，他的从前。  
  
——徐政学与职员所出的婚外子。  
——为了生存下去，只好舍弃了母亲。  
——为了地位，自身的软弱绝对不可以示人。  
——即便如此也没能得到承认的，可怜的庶出子。  
  
【你对你的生母只字不提，连她去世你也没有在她身边。】  
【虽然在日记里抱怨着自己的家人，却还是巴结着他们活着。】  
  
一种名为懊悔的情绪突然爬进了陆东植的回忆。他无意识地摩挲着相框的边缘，拇指不慎被割出一条细细血线。  
向宝静摆摆手示意自己没事，把拇指衔在嘴里。伤口咬开，腥咸的味道冲进口腔。陆东植心不在焉地轻微吮吸，却突然感到一阵失重。眼前绚烂的是首尔的霓虹，闪光的是破碎的玻璃。  
『……或许，这才是我拿到日记本那么久，即使再怎么说着了解你，也依然没有懂的东西。』  
开合的唇沾染了鲜血，陆东植盯着虚空中某一点，呆滞的喃喃自语。  
  
『你在那一瞬间……承认了自己吗。』  
『承认自己，是件好事吧。』  
一手提着消毒液和纱布，从门诊药房轻巧转身进入病房楼。避开门口执勤的警察和徐家派来的保镖，陆东植俯视着徐任宇安静的眉目。  
『承认自己的弱，是件好事吧。』  
指尖的伤口被双氧水洗得起皮，划过他脸颊时微微翻起。  
『以后，我也还想看到更多这样的好事啊……』  
手指触及的地方略微异样，他皱起眉头，拿出袋子里的消毒液，细细擦洗徐任宇下颌被剃刀划出的伤口。  
『……我还想再看一遍，你那时的眼神啊，理事。』  
收起带血的纱布，陆东植转过身，盯着那个看到全程手足无措的护士。  
『……你不会再犯这种错了，对吗？』  
他的眼睛像鹿一样无辜地亮着，光芒背后却是深不见底的虚无。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在明了这黑暗的真相之后，陆东植开始了他的行动。  
>  第一次的行动里，他撒了两个谎。

  
注：  
关系私设：徐政学（原会长）的三个孩子中，徐家大姐（徐智媛）和徐智勋是同母亲姐弟，两人与徐任宇不同母。  
此设定基于徐任宇是婚外子的人物原设。  
关系私设：徐智媛之女→徐妍书  
情节改动：密室逃脱部分去除，徐任宇未能成功逃院。  
  
——————  
  
徐妍书站在医院的小花园里，用手够着一串垂下来的藤花。  
大韩证券的事情过后，徐氏遭受重创，不仅接手大韩证券的徐智勋焦头烂额，大小姐徐智媛一边照顾母亲一边还要给弟弟帮手，更是忙得没有精力顾及这个女儿。虎落平阳被犬欺，上游社会小圈子里的勾心斗角有时候也和平民一样夹杂着暴力，趁着学校体检，几个小姑娘把徐妍书围在了藤架下面。  
然后一只手伸出来，轻巧截住向她砸过来的制服包，然后松松地把她护在了怀里。  
  
『妍书啊，』当徐妍书终于把花托在手心里的时候，那个人的声音又响了起来，『没事了，她们已经都离开了，我已经联系过你母亲了。』  
比起疑惑这个第一次见面的叔叔为何会认识自己的母亲，惊魂未定却强作镇定的徐妍书更担心的是之后自己的境遇。男人屈膝下来和她平视，眼睛像鹿一样圆圆的，无辜且温柔。  
『没关系，我会和智媛小姐谈谈的，我们都会保护妍书的啊。』  
被家庭和周边有意无意带来的压力压垮的徐妍书终于忍不住，失声痛哭起来。  
  
『陆东植……！』徐智媛赶到藤架处的时候看到的就是枕在陆东植肩膀上落泪的女儿，惊怒之下高跟鞋一滑。陆东植闻声抬头，轻轻拍拍徐妍书的肩膀抚慰两句，起身走到智媛身边，扶住她检查她的手心有没有在墙上蹭破，在她耳边吹过轻语，  
『大小姐，和我谈谈如何？』  
  
『你对妍书做什么了！』为了不让藤架下坐着休息的妍书听到，徐智媛拼命压低声音，陆东植无所谓地耸耸肩，『我不是为了妍书来的，今天只是来看看能不能进去看看徐任宇。不过来了才听说他之前醒来要撬手铐，已经被抓出去等审判了。』  
『你恨他也好怎么我们也好，现在我们已经是这样了，你别动妍书！』徐智媛着急地开口。陆东植哭笑不得，『大小姐，不用这么心急……我只是帮妍书小姐赶走了她那些对徐家落井下石的同学而已。』  
徐智媛僵硬了一下，摸出手机打了几个电话。对面似乎是老师说了些什么，徐智媛挂掉电话，面对陆东植的表情多出了一丝尴尬的僵硬，『谢谢你……』  
『不必，不过大小姐也该多照顾照顾妍书。』陆东植露出一贯的笑容，对着徐智媛的背影说道，『大韩证券受到重创，徐智勋会长想必是分身乏术才会请大小姐出山。但架不住墙倒众人推，妍书小姐今天的遭遇已经能说明问题了……』  
『而且。』他悠悠地走向徐智媛，说出她的心病。  
『徐政学会长去世，您的丈夫大概也感觉松了一口气吧……更何况，妍书是徐家人啊。』  
『你……！』徐智媛一口气卡住，受伤的脚又一次扭了一下。陆东植体贴地用肩膀撑住她，感觉到她出了一身冷汗。徐智媛抓住他的上臂努力转过身来，声音里透着死寂。  
『我还能做什么……大概，除了依附着志勋，我一无所能了。』  
『或许，还有一件只有你能帮助我的事情。』陆东植轻声说着，眼睛盯着追逐藤花的妍书，又随着那片被风吹走的藤花将目光黏在了住院楼上。  
『……你疯了！！』徐智媛突然顿悟，猛地瞪大眼睛，『志勋不会放过他的，志勋巴不得他死，你要那样做吗，不可能的！』  
『别人绝不可能说动徐会长，但大小姐还是可以一试的。』陆东植放开徐智媛，眼睛紧盯着那扇已经关闭的窗口，『大小姐从没有想过要懂他。要说懂他，甚至于我都比较懂他。』  
『他不会再有争斗的心，而我可以告诉你我知道的东西。你能稳住那个男人，一个平静的家对妍书也有好处。』  
『如果我看错你，你有乃父之风，你可以不理会我。但我没办法第二次出现，没办法再次救下妍书。』  
陆东植说着对徐智媛最残忍的话，却对着徐妍书笑着。徐妍书远远地喊着『小鹿叔叔』，向他挥舞着双手。徐智媛咬紧牙关，声音从口中磨出。  
『我只能试试，但最好的结果也是无期，可以减刑的那种。』她的脸色非常难看，『不要动妍书，我唯一的要求。』  
『妍书身上没有我要的东西。』陆东植伸出手，将左手拇指对上徐智媛的手，『我想要的，只有徐任宇能给。』  
伸手从徐智媛手里接过手包，陆东植取出她的粉盒，放在了她手里。  
  
徐智媛拉着徐妍书离开的时候，妍书还用口型比着叫他小鹿叔叔，问他能不能再见面。陆东植用口型说着下次一定，小少女消失在他视线之外以后，他戴上自己的黑口罩，遮住了瞬间冰冷的神色。  
『徐妍书……再见了。』  
  
徐任宇终审的时候，陆东植没有去。  
后来沈宝静悄悄告诉他，徐智媛和徐智勋一起申请过对徐任宇的探视。监方因为他们的关系特批了见面，徐智勋却和徐任宇不欢而散，甚至在监狱外面和徐智媛大吵一架。徐智媛当场精神崩溃被送进医院，徐智勋给她办出院手续的时候，似乎是无奈接受了她的请求。  
终审判决，徐任宇被判无期。  
陆东植坐在沈宝静家的咖啡馆，隔着屏幕再一次对上他已然接受的眼神。  
『你想杀死的，果然还是自己。』  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：  
>  「我的目标，是为了看到承认自己是弱者的人的眼神。」  
>  「虽然我也不得不承认，没有人有他那样的眼神。」  
>  「所以最终，我所有的恶意还是给了徐家，」  
>  「只给徐家。」  
>  ——陆东植 黑化后的镜面日记

  
剧情魔改：徐任宇昏迷不满一年，大概3-4个月左右。  
剧情魔改：陆东植接手了密室逃脱全职，没写书，在监狱边开了分店。  
  
那场审判过去了一年半，大韩证券的那面玻璃，两年前也已经修得看不出痕迹。  
首尔的日子，依然淡淡地过着。  
勇敢市民陆东植和侧写师沈宝静的每一天，也总是那样按部就班的平静着。  
只是偶尔，沈宝静会觉得，这个城市里的人好像突然变得脆弱了一些。  
感到自己人生失败而导致的自杀似乎变多了，偏向下层人士的死亡让沈宝静落入回忆不寒而栗。  
她像过去那样悄悄开始了调查，但所有的证据都指向完全的自杀。  
徐任宇入狱服刑之后，已经不再有捕食者了。  
  
『哎呀……』这天，沈宝静和陆东植在咖啡馆聊天。沈宝静说到此事，陆东植愣了一下挠挠头，尴尬地蜷了蜷身子，『也许是很多人都慕名找我问之前那件事结果传开了奇怪的内容的缘故吧……又没有诱因，莫名就承认自己被作弄闹了笑话之类的也不是都能转为正向诱导的呀，很容易压垮的。』  
『警局这边也有点头大了，自杀率已经成问题了……』沈宝静叹口气，陆东植试探着开口，『宝静啊，要不然你拿这个借口帮我打发几个人吧？』  
『？』沈宝静疑惑地探头过去，陆东植望望左右，低声开口，『最近老是有书商上门邀我，让我把两年前的事情写成小说……我不想写，他们纠缠不休。我想着我亲口说出来的事情都被传成社会问题了，再变成有商业改编情节的小说……』  
沈宝静同情地拍了拍他，点头刚要应允，突然发现陆东植抬头望着前台一位女子的背影。  
『她怎么了吗？』沈宝静疑惑地问。女子端着饮料刚好回头，看到陆东植的一刻眼睛亮了起来。  
『陆先生！没想到还能再见到你！』  
  
『余音现在怎么样，身体好些了吗？』最后，场面就演变成了柳余音——那位女子——和陆东植的相谈甚欢。沈宝静很敏锐地感觉到，她眼里的光芒是从雾霭深中刺穿透出的。柳余音轻轻吮吸一口咖啡，淡淡笑起来。  
『拜陆先生所赐，意识到自己只是父亲完成人生任务的副产物之后我还结结实实躺了一阵子呢，』她注意到沈宝静震惊的表情，忙摆了摆手，『啊我现在已经好很多了……身体没事了，好好找了能做的事来做，也在附近的诊所定期拜托他们帮忙……总之短时间内应该是不会回家了。』  
沈宝静看着她，似乎对她的说辞不太赞同。陆东植连忙示意她可以先结账离开，直到她离开之后才叹了口气。  
『这孩子因为遗传病的缘故受了很多苦，拼命努力只希望父亲能向她随口说声对不起，但结果你大概也猜到了。我在密室逃脱看到她在发泄，送到医院，这才认识。』  
『可她……』沈宝静还想说什么，陆东植伸手拦住了她。  
『宝静啊……你知道这两年来我学会了一样什么东西吗？』  
『没有听过别人苦难的根源，就不要轻易用自己的猜测去指责他人。』  
『可以不赞同，不接受，不原谅。但是，话不能随便出口啊。』  
  
最终，沈宝静放弃与陆东植争执此事。陆东植临出门前，她告诉他一个情报。  
『徐智媛最近会去给徐任宇探监。之后我会把日期发给你。』  
『你……』她担心地看着他，『你可千万别可怜他了啊。』  
『唉西，说什么呢，又关徐任宇什么事。』陆东植挥挥手，『我只是不想你指责那孩子，她已经开始新的生活了。』  
『好啦好啦我知道我错了，快走啦！你的事我会帮你解决好的！』沈宝静气苦地把他推出去。陆东植憨憨地笑了笑，双手揣兜，却是回到了自己在监狱附近的分店。从办公桌下拿出一个沙画沙板，他用左手在沙子上轻轻划过。  
『今天又一次见到了柳余音。』  
『她当初被父亲背叛的眼神，像极了那时候的徐任宇。』  
『但她的眼睛里又一次烧起来了……她和他不一样。』  
『天下只有他是唯一。』  
把沙盘推平，陆东植刚想拉上分店的卷帘门，一个人影在门口端详了一下，把玻璃门推开了。  
  
『东植啊！』沈宝静接到陆东植的电话坐着巡逻车赶来店面，一个穿着西服的男人正嘟嘟囔囔地骂着陆东植不识相，桌上的名片一看又是个图书出版商。和许泽秀交换了一下眼神，沈宝静赶上去扶着东植，许泽秀过去搡开那个男人，『这种事情怎么能随便出书，闹出模仿犯你们要负责吗？是谁不识好歹？』  
看到警察来，书商只好灰溜溜离去，陆东植踉跄一下，在两个人担心的眼光中嘿嘿一笑，『没事，喝了点烧酒……』  
『你啊，别为这种人操心了！』沈宝静简直恨铁不成钢。趁着许泽秀出去重新发动车子，她拿起桌上的笔，在名片背面写了一句话。  
送走沈宝静，陆东植拉上卷帘门，把名片捏了起来。  
  
『徐智媛 明天 上午十二点之前』  
  
又把名片反过来，盯着出版社的名字，陆东植面无表情地把它握在手里，揉得粉碎。  
  
按亮手机，信息的光标在『小藤花』上微微跳动了一下。  
之后下滑，框住了『七星』。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：  
>  被精神变态洗脑过的受害者，都会有或多或少的斯德哥尔摩吗？我不知道。  
>  顾忌和恐惧让我不敢靠近陆东植，但他嘶哑的声音还是传进我的耳里。  
>  「我和你的故事，只有你和我能够评价……我不允许任何人把它当作谋利也好，哗众取宠也好的简单故事。」  
>  「对不起，对不起……」他一叠声的道歉，我看到一滴泪滴落在被他攥紧的那双手上。  
>  ——徐智媛

Summary：  
被精神变态洗脑过的受害者，都会有或多或少的斯德哥尔摩吗？我不知道。  
顾忌和恐惧让我不敢靠近陆东植，但他嘶哑的声音还是传进我的耳里。  
「我和你的故事，只有你和我能够评价……我不允许任何人把它当作谋利也好，哗众取宠也好的简单故事。」  
「对不起，对不起……」他一叠声的道歉，我看到一滴泪滴落在被他攥紧的那双手上。  
——徐智媛  
  
本章特别预警：  
创作需要，请勿模仿！  
特殊场合请严肃对待，切记依法依规办理正式申请手续。  
  
张七星很发愁。  
先是半夜收到自家大哥陆东植一条没头没尾的短信问他有没有喝酒明早让他开车办事，紧接着从到陆共和国吃宵夜的许泽秀那里听说他又被书商骚扰了，正要打电话过去又听说大哥多喝了两杯真露大概是已经在分店睡下了，愁得他抓心挠肝一整夜。好不容易天边泛起了鱼肚白，还没等他抄起车钥匙赶往监狱附近，倒是先收到了他亲亲大哥的视频通话。  
『大哥啊，你还好吗！』视频一接通，看着坐在桌前喝烧酒的陆东植，张七星都快哭出声了。陆东植哭笑不得地示意他安静，然后把手机拿过去对着摄像头。  
『这……这是？』张七星努力辨认着屏幕上的照片。陆东植平淡地对他确认，『这个，大韩证券的大小姐徐智媛。你现在开车过去盯住她。』  
『？！』七星受惊不小，陆东植慢声继续解释，『她最近一直住在大韩证券的大楼里，你去附近看看她有没有离开。如果她已经走了就通知我，没有的话就等她出来跟住她，确认她往监狱这个方向来了立刻联系我。』  
『好的大哥，不过大哥你……』七星一手拿手机一手拿起车钥匙，瞥一眼屏幕的时候差点被陆东植表情冷漠眼神狂热的样子吓了一跳。陆东植『嗯？』了一声，张七星再定睛一看，还是他温柔的大哥。  
『啊，没什么……』张七星摇摇头，把刚刚的一幕当成是自己犯困或者是大哥那头酒精作祟。『大哥，你要办事也少喝一点啊。』  
陆东植点点头扣上电脑，脸上再一次失去温度。  
  
十点，把喝剩的真露放进柜子里，陆东植锁上密室逃脱的门走向监狱。徐智媛自医院的事情之后至今极度谨慎，探监前把徐妍书带回大韩证券交给了徐智勋。不过因为平日忙碌分身乏术，她忽略了陆东植在七个月前开在监狱附近的密室逃脱分店。此时，陆东植站在停车场出口，和徐智媛对了一个照面。  
『……你来干嘛？』徐智媛被这人吓了一跳，仔细一闻他身上还带着轻微酒气，只好按捺下慌张和郁闷，『今天……』  
『我知道，大小姐。』陆东植慢吞吞地说，努力把眼神里的狂热压抑在雾霭里，『把我也带进去吧，我突然特别想见他一面。』  
『你先冷静点，他连我都不一定见的……』徐智媛没有在这件事上和陆东植撒谎。徐任宇入狱后变得非常冷漠，不与狱友主动冲突的同时很聪明地找到了监狱的规则，再借助徐智媛的帮助，虽然左脚的伤一直没能完全恢复却也没有被太过分的霸凌。话虽如此，他的精神状态却一直不很稳定。他从不主动和探监人说话，有时会和来监狱的沈宝静或徐智媛对视着安静倾听完她们想说的话，和曹宥真在狱内见面的时候偶尔点头回应，徐智勋偶尔来单方面和他吵架的时候他嘴角总带着一抹讽刺不知道是对智勋还是对自己，但绝大多数时候他不见人，总是待在自己的牢房里，不知道在复盘自己的哪一段人生。  
今天的他是什么样子的，徐智媛也不知道。  
然而老话说，不要和喝醉的人讲道理。陆东植就那样静静地看着徐智媛，女子最终还是那个屈服的人，『好吧，不过你别让酒味散出太多，而且如果他今天也不见人，不是我的责任。』  
陆东植把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，大大点头。  
  
也不知运气是在哪一头，两人没有碰上任何陆东植认识的人问这问那，徐任宇今天也有和姐姐见一面的心情。但徐任宇依然还是不说话，徐智媛有心病，也借口需要去洗手间早早避开了。徐任宇百无聊赖盯着自己的手铐，感觉到一个人影坐到了他的面前。  
陆东植平视着低着头专心研究手铐的徐任宇。这个角度能看到他的黑发其实是软软的，有些暗淡。在进来的路上徐智媛有点神经质地对他说了很多，他知道了徐任宇对于徐家的资源用得并不太多，只是保障了牢狱的秩序，保证自己不会在牢狱里被人惦记被人打扰。他知道了徐任宇对每一个不同的人态度其实都不一样，看来是真的思考了很久很久。而他现在想看徐任宇的眼神，想看他在经历了这么久的走马灯似的回忆之后，是否还是当年那样坦诚释然，无所在意便无所畏惧。  
『任宇啊。』酒气冲上来，他低低地说道。  
徐任宇抬起头，然后被他轻轻握住手。  
他低头看着陆东植的手，盯着他左手拇指上一道疤。  
捕食者的过去好像隔着云端，他平静地看着陆东植微微打了酒嗝，听他在一个一个嗝之后委屈得快要落泪。  
  
『任宇啊，我好累啊。』  
『我终于试着开始走进捕食的世界了，可是这条路也很累啊。』  
『我一直忘不了……你推我时的眼神。』  
『这么久了，我找好多好多人，看好多好多眼神，我收集他们承认自己是弱者的眼神……可每一双眼睛，都和你不一样啊。』  
『你看看我……只有你和我，你看看我。』  
『我从昨天开始就喝了好多酒，我有好多话想跟你说……他们要我出书，要我改动评价审判你和我的故事。』  
『我和你的故事，只有你一个人可以评价……我不会让他们把这个故事拿来谋利和哗众取宠，他们什么都不懂……』  
『呜……对不起啊……』陆东植终于忍不住，眼泪一滴一滴掉下来。  
『对不起，对不起啊……对不起啊……』  
徐任宇奇异地想，他好像知道陆东植在为什么道歉。  
然后他抬头，他开口，他对他说话。  
『啊，东植。没事了，没事的。』


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
>  「你非要把自己再践踏一遍吗？已经不需要了，现在是我在做捕食者，我来决定你是否是弱者。」  
>  『那你的决定呢？』  
>  「你是我的主宰。」

  
  
本章涉及剧情魔改：由于改动了徐任宇的刑期，把原剧陆东植的编号挪给了他。  
本章特别注明：韩国无期徒刑20年后可以提交减刑申请的说法来自百度，如有误请指出。  
本章虐心宝静注意！！！！！  
  
陆东植身边的所有人发现，他的心情肉眼可见地好了起来。  
每周一三五在市中心，二四六在分店，周日回家和家人聚个餐。月底背着所有人悄摸摸地去看看徐任宇，当然也要避开徐家姐弟所以偶尔还放七星出去盯个梢。那次探监之后他面对书商变得更加不耐烦，不过有沈宝静带着警方的人以自杀率和模仿犯的事情为幌子在警方的发布会上帮他彻底顶了回去所以也不再算是麻烦。他也还依旧收集各种眼神，但眼里的执拗狂热已然散去，变得更像是个爱恶作剧的孩子一般。  
监狱的管理人员发现，编号9362的犯人徐任宇精神状态开始变得正常。  
这并不是说他突然之间就和大家打成一片——各种意义上的打成一片——。他平素还是那个宅在牢房里的沉思者，世家的规则永远被他使用到最低限度，不怕事但也不惹事，每日最活跃的时光依然是在狱警和医生监督下的复健。但他开始多了许多表情，对探监者变得更加温柔和耐心，徐智媛来看他时他会给予一些回应，徐志勋来了他也不再将讽刺挂在嘴边（当然这让徐会长觉得无趣，很快就没有再来探监了）。唯一的变数大概是沈宝静和他的关系变得微妙。沈宝静和他算是有仇，自从在咖啡馆和陆东植之前遇到的柳余音见面之后更是不可避免地觉得陆东植被他彻底改变，每次面对他的时候两人总是尴尬地沉默良久，沈宝静不知怎么开口，徐任宇也不主动说话，直到沈宝静告辞或者找到话题为止。但这一天徐任宇的心情很明显不错，沈宝静观察着他得出了结论，像往常一样自顾自地开始了话题：『你最近似乎碰到了很好的事情。』  
『是的。』出乎她意料的，徐任宇回应了她，『是一个恶作剧的小礼物，我很喜欢。』  
沈宝静震惊地看着说着说着笑了起来的徐任宇。他的笑容和她之前见过的他所有笑着的样子都不一样，以前的他的笑是虚伪的疏离的扭曲的狰狞的，而这一瞬间的他笑得兴味盎然，那是发自内心的感到了快乐有趣的笑容。她敏锐地察觉到，有一丝恶作剧一般的活气注入了他的躯壳之中。  
虽然沈宝静这个身份让她不能也不愿意给他任何祝福，但她不得不承认，这时的徐任宇，才有了活生生的人身上一直缺少的很多东西。  
  
沈宝静以侧写师身份的上午探查，在她自己万分复杂的心情下告一段落。徐任宇吃了午饭后就在牢房里沉思，而下午时，他等到了他恶作剧的小鹿。  
『你上午探查的时候和宝静说什么啦？』陆东植坐在他对面观察着他，徐任宇长长出了一口气。光州的第一次捕食是饮鸩止渴的开始，而沈宝静的父亲则是唯一的意料之外。他在囹圄里无限沉思，最后得出一个答案——这笔账，不管他是牢底坐穿还是重获自由，亦或当年摔下高楼时便一死了之，他都无法偿还。  
『东植啊。』他说，『以后，如果你和我有以后，你和她怎么办呢。』  
  
陆东植没有立刻回答那个问题，只是把他的手贴近了自己的脖颈。  
『宝静她，都知道的。』他说得笃定，『沈宝静，什么都看得到的。』  
『任宇啊。』他说着，像撒娇一样又在他手心呼气。『以后让我来做吧。不要用你的方式了。』  
徐任宇不置可否地抽回手，又摸摸他的发顶。陆东植把玩着一支手机，突然开口，『我打算放过徐妍书了。』  
『……？』突然出现的名字让徐任宇一愣，陆东植把手机划开转向他，让他看到徐智媛独生女的样子，然后整个人贴近徐任宇耳畔。  
『我本来打算继续拿她做把柄让徐家保你直到释放，不过我后来心软了。』他一边说着，一边按动手机，邮件，通话和照片组成的信息流一条条被删除。在他想要按下回收清空的上一秒，一根苍白手指抵住了他的指尖。  
『我的小鹿……还是这样善良……』  
『你不怕吗？』徐任宇低声呓语，那一瞬间他完全变了一个人，『徐家上一个这样做的人是徐政学……然后他死在了我的手里。』  
『唉西，不再是捕食者之后都变得胆怯了吗，还是吴明达大叔真的把你洗脑了？』陆东植哭笑不得地抵开他的手，『现在走在这条道上的人可是我，不然你以为你怎么判的无期啊……我能保护自己，我来保护你。以后都是。』  
徐任宇又怎么可能听不出陆东植话里直白的邀约，喉结轻微鼓动着，呼吸了十数下才找回自己的声音，『所以我们的东植，就打算这样和一个怪物私定终生了吗……』  
『徐任宇，这样有意思吗？』打断他的是抬起头的陆东植，徐任宇的话似乎让他格外地出离愤怒起来，前胸随着深呼吸不住鼓动，『承认了自己是弱者之后，你就要把自己丢在垃圾站里先践踏一遍吗？』  
『你成功了，我走进了这条路。』  
『现在，由我来判定你是不是弱者。』  
『……』徐任宇沉默地低下头，从未有过的忐忑不安席卷了他。  
陆东植的声音温柔而低沉。  
  
『我为了寻找你的眼神，踏入这条不归之路。』  
『以后也继续让我看到你的眼神吧。』  
『理事啊。』手机上最后一条写着【小藤花】的记录消失不见，陆东植把头靠在徐任宇肩上，念出久违的那句称呼。  
  
  
——他的眼神却是冰冷的，直对着本来应该关闭的监控。  
然后他松开徐任宇向他告别，走到走廊上的时候轻轻敲了敲一间办公室的门。  
『……这就是你的答案吗，东植。』沈宝静的声音古井无波。  
『我不能欺骗咱们三个中的任何一个，宝静啊。』陆东植没有回头。  
『不要让我找到证据啊。』她这么说着，一丝泪光甩在发丝里。


End file.
